Problem: $ -2 + \dfrac{12}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{12}{25} = 0.48$ Now we have: $ -2 + 0.48 = {?} $ $ -2 + 0.48 = -1.52 $